Theodore Bikel
Theodore Bikel was an Austrian actor and folksinger. Biography Born in Vienna, Austria, he began acting in his teens and founded the Cameri Theatre, before studying at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts in England, eventually playing Mitch in A Streetcar Named Desire. He would become recognised onscreen for his roles as various foreign characters in The African Queen, My Fair Lady and The Russians Are Coming, The Russians Are Coming to name a few. Whilst best known for his singing and stage work, Bikel also appeared on a number of television shows including The Twilight Zone, Knight Rider and Star Trek: The Next Generation. Bikel passed away in 2015. Singing Bikel played his first major musical role in The Sound of Music, originating the role of Captain von Trapp. He also achieved a record for playing the character of Tevye in Fiddler on the Roof the most times on stage, and originated roles in the musicals Cafe Crown, Pousse-Café and Lies My Father Told Me. Onscreen, Bikel sang as the voice of Jacob Marley in The Stingiest Man in Town and as Alvy Klemmer in All in the Family. He was also a well regarded folk singer, releasing a number of traditional Yiddish albums as well as traditional folk songs. Film I Bury the Living (1958) *Hey, Ho, Anybody Home? (solo) *Lord Randall, My Son (solo) The Stingiest Man in Town (1978) *I Wear a Chain (solo) Television All in the Family (1978) *I Kiss Your Hand, Madame (duet) *Don't Sit Under the Apple Tree (duet) *Indian Love Call (duet) *Mairzy Doats (duet) *I Love You (Je t'aime)(duet) Stage The Sound of Music (1959)(originated the role) *The Sound of Music (reprise)(contains solo lines) *No Way to Stop It (contains solo lines) *Do-Re-Mi (reprise) *Edelweiss (solo) *So Long, Farewell (reprise) Cafe Crown (1964)(originated the role) *So Long As It Isn't Shakespeare (duet) *A Man Must Have Something to Live For (contains solo lines) *That's the Life for Me (contains solo lines) *King Lear Ballet (contains solo lines) *Magical Things in Life (contains solo lines) *That's the Life for Me (Reprise)(contains solo lines) Pousse-Café (1966)(originated the role) *Rules and Regulations (contains solo lines) *Thank You, Ma'am (duet) *Someone to Care For (solo) *C'est Comme Ca (solo) Fiddler on the Roof (1966) *Tradition *Sabbath Prayer *If I Were a Rich Man (solo) *To Life (contains solo lines) *Tevye's Monologue (solo) *Tevye's Dream (contains solo lines) *Sunrise, Sunset (contains solo lines) *Tevye's Rebuttal (solo) *Chavaleh (solo) *Anatevka Jacques Brel is Alive and Well and Living in Paris (1974) Zorbá (1976) *The First Time (solo) *No Boom Boom (contains solo lines) *Goodbye, Canavaro (duet) *Grandpapa (contains solo lines) *Y'assou (contains solo lines) *Mine Celebration (contains solo lines) *I Am Free (solo) She Loves Me (1989) *Days Gone By (solo) *Days Gone By (reprise)(solo) Lies My Father Told Me (2011)(originated the role) *Rags, Clothes, Bottles *Magic Wings (contains solo lines) *When Messiah Comes (solo) *Politics (contains solo lines) *Zaida's Lullaby (duet) *Blessed (contains solo lines) *Lies Albums An Actor's Holiday (1956) *Khag Laro'e (solo) *Rue (solo) *Ay Te Tsi Nye Te (solo) *Vi Zenen Mayne Yinge Yoren (solo) *Mangwani Mpulele (solo) *Wheel Of Fortune (solo) *Le Mineur (solo) *Be'er Bassaden (solo) *Los Cuatro Muleros (solo) *Vira (solo) *Na Konye Voronom (solo) *A La Claire Fontaine (solo) *Welcum To Scotland (solo) *Ma Guitare Et Moi (solo) *Scalinatella (solo) *Blow The Candles Out (solo) *Kto Yevo Znayet (solo) *Snyezhnaya Kolibellnaya (solo) *Perrine Etait Servante (solo) *Khof Shakeit (solo) *Stenka Razin (solo) *Folklore Limited (solo) A Young Man and a Maid (1956) *Where Does It Lead (duet) *A Meidl In Di Yoren (solo) *Sur La Route (duet) *Laredo (duet) *Ro'e Vero'a (duet) *Mi Jacalito (duet) *As I Roved Out (duet) *Coplas (duet) *Hej Pada Pada (solo) *Well Met, Pretty Maid (duet) *La Ballade Du Chercheur D'Or (solo) *Proschay (duet) Folk Songs of Israel (1956) *Dodi Li (solo) *Mi Barechev (solo) *Hechalil (solo) *Ptsach Bazemer (solo) *Orcha Bamidbar (solo) *Oozy Vezimrat Yah (solo) *Karev Yom (solo) *Shech Abrek (solo) *Sooka Bakerem (solo) *Sissoo Vesimchoo (solo) *El Ginat Egoz (solo) *Arava, Arava (solo) *Shomer Mah Milel (solo) *Hana'ava Babanot (solo) *Ana Pana' Dodech (solo) *Shim'oo Shim'oo (solo) *Ada (solo) *Lyla Lyla (solo) Songs Of A Russian Gypsy (1958) *Beryuzoviye Kalyechke (solo) *Yekhali Tsigane (solo) *Dve Gitari (solo) *Kagda Ya Pyann (solo) *Svyetit Myseats (solo) *Kak Stranno (solo) *Nichevo, Nichevo, Nichevo (solo) *Chto Mnye Goyre (solo) *Dyen I Noch (solo) *Metyelitsa (solo) *Snilsys Mnye Sad (solo) *Karobushka (solo) *Karabli (solo) *Sudarinya (solo) Theodore Bikel Sings Jewish Folk Songs (1958) *Der Rebe Elimelech (solo) *De Yontevdike Teyg (solo) *Sha Shtil (solo) *Di Ban (solo) *Kum AherDo Filozof (solo) *Di Mezinke (solo) *A Sundenyu (solo) *Achtsig Er Un Zibetsik Zi (solo) *Di Name Iz Gegangen (solo) *Margaritkelech (solo) *Mu Asapru (solo) *Lomir Zich Iberbeten (solo) *Homentashn (solo) *A Chazn Oyf Shabes (solo) *Reyzl (solo) *Tumbalalayka (solo) Theodore Bikel Sings More Jewish Folk Songs (1959) *Hulyet, Hulyet Kinderlech (solo) *Lomir Alle Zingen (solo) *A Zemer (solo) *A Fidler (solo) *Drei Techterlech (solo) *Der Becher (solo) *Kinder Yorn (solo) *Dona Dona (solo) *Unter A Kleyn Beymele (solo) *Der Fisher (solo) *Drei Yingelech (solo) *Papir Iz Doch Veis (solo) *Az Der Rebbe Zingt (solo) *Di Zun Vet Arunter Geyn (solo) Bravo Bikel (1959) *Proschay (Farewell)(solo) *Buffalo Boy (solo) *Doce Cascabeles (Twelve Bells)(solo) *Mul Har Sinai (In Front Of Mt. Sinai)(solo) *Two Brothers (solo) *Harmonicas (solo) *Mot'l (solo) *Le Caissier (The Bank Clerk)(solo) *The Barnyards O'Delgaty (solo) *Digging The Weans (solo) *Coplas (solo) *Sano Duso (Shano My Beloved)(solo) *Chemdati (My Beloved)(solo) *Nitchevo, Nitchevo, Nitchevo (solo) *Kretchma (solo) Songs of Russia Old & New (1960) *Pomnyu Ya (solo) *Yamshchik Gani-ka K Yaru (solo) *Noch Tikha (solo) *Polso Bylo Lyublyatse (solo) *Gari Gari Maya Zvyezda (solo) *Chupchik (solo) *Vyecherny Zvon (solo) *At Volgi Da Dona (solo) *Talyanochka (solo) *Padmaskovniye Vyechera (solo) *Padrushka Milaya (solo) *Katiusha (solo) *Pravazhanye (solo) *Tyomnaya Noch (solo) From Bondage to Freedom (1960) *Di Shvu'e (solo) *Les Guitares De L'Exil (solo) *Follow The Drinking Gourd (solo) *Oriol (solo) *Un Du Akerst (solo) *MacPherson's Lament (solo) *Eten Bamidbar (solo) *Mrs. McGrath (solo) *Scots Wha Hae (solo) *Die Moorsoldaten (solo) *One Sunday Morning (solo) *The Rising Of The Moon (solo) *The Vision Of The Bones (solo) Poetry and Prophecy of the Old Testament (1962) *The Creation (solo) *The Expulsion From Paradise (solo) *Lamentation Of Jeremiah (solo) *The Rivers Of Babylon (Psalm 137)(solo) *The Vision Of Isaiah (solo) *The Song Of Songs (solo) *The Lovers (solo) *The Abduction (solo) *The Escape (solo) *Psalms 98 And 150 (solo) The King and I (1964) *A Puzzlement (solo) *Song of the King (duet) *Shall We Dance? (duet) A Folksinger's Choice (1964) *Haul Away Joe (solo) *Damsel Of 19 Years Old (solo) *Dance To Your Daddy (solo) *Vicar Of Bray (solo) *Charladies Ball (solo) *Trooper And The Maid (solo) *Tail Toddle (solo) *Away With Rum (solo) *Highland Muster Roll (solo) *Wallaby Stew (solo) *Co-Operative Cookies (solo) *Springhill Mine Disaster (solo) *Limerick Rake (solo) *The 42nd (solo) *Calton Weaver (solo) *Come Away Melinda (solo) A Harvest of Israeli Folksongs (1967) *Ken Yovdu (solo) *Shir Ha'Avoda (solo) *Havu Lanu Yayin (solo) *Tse'I Lach (solo) *Shuva Elai (solo) *Erev Ba (solo) *Migdalor (solo) *Emek (solo) *Piyus (solo) *Arava Ho Arava (solo) *Layla Al Hakfar (solo) *Simchu Na (solo) *Shabat Salom (solo) *Avigayil (solo) *Har Vakar (solo) A New Day (1969) *Urge For Goin' (solo) *Jennifer Juniper (solo) *Lady Jane (solo) *I Love My Dog (solo) *For No One (solo) *Amsterdam (solo) *Piggies (solo) *Mother Nature's Son (solo) *The Great Mandala (The Wheel Of Life)(solo) *The Lady Is Waiting (solo) *I Hear The Laughter (solo) Classic Jewish Holiday and Shabbat Songs (2000) *L Shana Tova (solo) *Avinu Malkenu (solo) *Lama Sukkah Zu (solo) *Sisu V Simhu (solo) *Mi Y Malel (solo) *Chanuka (solo) *S Vivan (solo) *Little Dreydl (solo) *Chanuka Oh Chanuka (solo) *Maoz Tzur (solo) *Hashkediya (solo) *Chag Purim (solo) *A Wicked Man (solo) *Ma Nishtana (solo) *Dayenu (solo) *Eliyahu Hanavi (solo) *Chad Gadya (solo) *Pharaanu (solo) *Baruch Elokeinu (solo) *L Cha Dodi (solo) *Shalom Alechem (solo) *Shavua Tov (solo) *Hine MaTov (solo) Gallery anactorsholiday.jpg|'An Actor's Holiday.' ayoungmanandamaid.jpg|'A Young Man and a Maid.' songsofisrael.jpg|'Theodore Bikel Sings Songs of Israel.' russiangypsy.jpg|'Songs of a Russian Gypsy.' bikelfolk.jpg|'Theodore Bikel Sings Jewish Folk Songs.' bikelmckee.jpg|'Andy McKee' in I Bury the Living. bikelvontrapp.jpg|'Captain Georg von Trapp' in The Sound of Music. morejewishsongs.jpg|'Theodore Bikel Sings More Jewish Folk Songs.' bravobikel.jpg|'Bravo Bikel.' songsofrussia.jpg|'Songs of Russia Old & New' bondagefreedom.jpg|'From Bondage to Freedom.' poetryoldtestament.jpg|'The Poetry and Prophecy of the Old Testament.' afolksingerschoice.jpg|'A Folksinger's Choice.' bikeltevye.jpg|'Tevye' in Fiddler on the Roof. aharvestofisraelifolksongs.jpg|'A Harvest of Israeli Folksongs.' anewday.jpg|'A New Day.' bikelmarley.jpg|'Jacob Marley' in The Stingiest Man in Town. jewishholidayshabbat.jpg|'Classic Jewish Holiday & Shabbat Songs.' bikelzaida.jpg|'Zaida' in Lies My Father Told Me. Bikel, Theodore Bikel, Theodore Bikel, Theodore